Digimon: Mini Xros Wars(Fanimation)
Episode 1: Strange device Oriental Building Alex: Haaaaar... (Yawn) I am sick and tired working for the whole day. Maybe I should take a holiday instead of work. Carol: ALEX! Do you have any ideas how many client rejected from your offer! Alex: What? Didn't they agreed with me in a weeks ago? Carol: Agreed? well take a look (Bunk the file on Alex's head) Carol: Chairman Sherman didn't approved during your presentations, John Collin's signatured isn't really in, Jennifer's didn't really fill through your form, and there is lots more files isn't complete yet! (Dunk the file on Alex's desk) Alex: Well... ehehehe... it's apart of... Carol: YOUR RESPONSIBLE!!! Now, you got to write through your report tonight! (Walk away) Alex: Geezzzz... Now I am a dead man... (Meanwhile a few minutes later...) Deliveryman: Mr. Alex Tokuro? Alex: Yes, that's my name. Deliveryman: Your stuff here, your need to sign first.(bringout the form) Alex: ... (Sign with his name written) Deliveryman: Enjoy, and have a nice day Mr.Alex.(Pass through the percel toward Alex and walk away) Alex: That's strange... I wonder who send me this?(Look on his parcel) Yoshira: Hey Alex, what you got there!!! It's looks like a special day for you! Alex: Well, it's my present I guess. Yoshira: If it's your fiancee then, I might visit over your wedding and have a great beer hahaha... well, good luck bro! (Walk away) Alex: Damn, I got alot of work to do first!!! Oriental Building(In the Night...) Alex: Arrr.... just one more file to go... Parcel: Tititit... tititit... (Calling) Alex: Hey, it sound... Maybe I should open it...(Alex open the parcel) Alex: It's... strange... It looks like red miniature game device.. Red Digivice: Tit... (Calling) Alex: It looks cute anyway, but I guess no time to play with this stupid little game... Red Digivice: Who are you calling stupid! I AM HUNGRY! FEED ME! Alex: WARG!!! IT COULD TALK!!! IT'S A GHOST!!! WAAA....(Flee away from the office) Red Digivice: Why it always has to be everyone running away from me...-_-lll Demi-Devimon: Where do you think you're going! Hand me over your Digivice! Hehehe...(Appears on the door) Alex: OH MY GOD!!! There another one!!! Red Digivice: HEY ALEX!!! I AM NOT A GHOST, TAKE ME WITH YOU!!! I'LL HELP YOU!!! Alex: I'm coming!(Take along Red Digivice and escape from the office) Demi-Devimon: That guy is getting away with his red digivice! I'll chase him for sure!(Fly and chase Alex) Alex: Now, what should I do with you?(Running) Red Digivice: Alex, did you see the 3 button on my right side of the screen? Press the second button twice. Alex: I'm pressing the X-Battle!(Pressed the second button twice) Red Digivice: Alright!!! I am out!!! SHOUTMON!!!(Shoutmon is released from the red digivice) Alex: OH NO, IT'S A MONSTER!!! YOU CAME TO EAT ME!!! Demi-Devimon: Haha! Shoutmon finally appears, and I'll destroy you first! DEMI DARTS!(Demi-Devimon release his attack targetting Shoutmon) Shoutmon: TERRA-ROCK SPIRIT! (Penetrate Demi-Devimon's attack) Demi-Devimon: AAARGH! Sir Darwin, I've lost...(Demi-Devimon is vanished) Alex: Ssss........ so... you're....(shocked) Shoutmon: Damn I am hungry! Alex, hurry and feed me! Alex: I guess, I dreamt...(fainted) Oriental Building(Morning) Carol: Alex, Alex, wake up! Yoshira: Dude, you've been sleeping for the whole night and what happened to you? Alex: I see a ghost, monsters... (Awake) Carol: What? a... ggggg....g....ghost???^_^lll Yoshira: A monster? That monster must be eaten all of our foods in refridgerators... or must be you're pretending to be the real monsters! Ahahaha... Carol: Quit playing around with those goose bumps, you're trying to freak me out aren't ya? Alex: Well... it's a long story... END OF THE EPISODE 1 (TO BE CONTINUE...) Category:Fan Fiction